


Talk To Me

by angelikitten



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku likes it when Paine speaks Al Bhed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> The lines in Al Bhed are in italics - if you would prefer, there is an English-only translation of this fic here: [Talk To Me (Translated)](http://angelikittentreats.dreamwidth.org/11381.html).

Although most of the staff at Rin's Travel Agencies were Al Bhed, they all spoke Spirian when dealing with customers ("It's good business sense" Rin had said once, and Rikku had to agree), which is why it is so surprising when Paine asks for their room in Al Bhed.

Surprising, and extremely hot.

Only two years ago, a Spiran speaking Al Bhed was almost unheard of - any such Spiran would have been an easy target for the many Al Bhed haters and treated with suspicion by the temples.

And there was Paine, asking for a room in a language that could have got her killed not so long ago, a symbol of all the recent change in Spira... or something like that. All Rikku knows was that she needs to be alone with her, preferably in their room, as soon as possible.

Luckily, spare rooms at the agency in the Thunder Plains are easy to come by, as even the most notorious sphere hunters do what they can to avoid the area.

"What's got into you?" Paine asks, as Rikku drags her towards one of the beds.

"_Dymg du sa._"

Paine rolls her eyes, but Rikku doesn't care. Paine doesn't understand this - Rikku's not quite sure how it works herself - but it works for her, and as long as Paine is willing to play along, she doesn't care how weird it is.

She's kissing down Paine's neck when Paine suddenly, and rather bluntly, says "_Oui'na y byeh eh dra ynca, pid E muja oui._". Rikku decides to slap said arse, to tease Paine for the phrase she used, and is rewarded with a sharp gasp from Paine. She slips one of her legs between Paine's, before doing it again.

It doesn't take long for Paine to come, crying out as she does so. Rikku grins for a moment - making the usually quiet Paine cry out is the ultimate sign of a job well done - before her own orgasm short-circuits her brain.

They curl up together and listen to the rain and the thunder, and Rikku realises exactly why Paine chose to come here, of all places: no-one could possibly have heard them over the near-continuous rumble of thunder.


End file.
